Forbidden Contact
by mitsukai no awai
Summary: Yusuke is dumped by Keiko. Meanwhile, a fairy is trying to become an elite fairy in Faerie Haven. But, what happens when Yusuke meets this fairy when there is a strict rule in Faerie Have, forbidding fairies to meet with demons and humans?


Forbidden Contact 

By Mitsukai no Awai

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst

Rating: R

Type: Epic

(AN: The title is in fairy language, though I don't think it is the language in Artemis Fowl. I did get the story's idea from reading about the teenage criminal mastermind and his battles with the fairies.)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Faerie Haven, all the fairies except Trouble who belongs to Arie, and I don't own Arie.

Note: there will be farila (what I call my fairy language) but I will put up translations in parentheses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

A Shocking Surprise

-----------------------------------------

A puff of smoke escaped the teen's mouth as he walked around the park.

"Stupid Koenma..." Yusuke said as he continued smoking. "That twerp made me spend a week in Makai just to protect his friend. She could've protected herself just fine! She had a good punch..." He rubbed his bruised jaw. He should've seen that coming, after he pulled up her skirt...

"Ah...I'm glad it's summer over here...the mission just so happened to be in the middle of a stupid tundra! And it was friggin freezing there too..." Yusuke mumbled some more, watching everyone else walk around as if that day was the best day ever.

Yusuke found it quite funny that there were youkai roaming in search of fresh meat in Makai and everyone here just worried if they were going to have bad breath. Of course, only low class youkai could get into Ningenkai, but there was always the possibility that a B class youkai could get through the barrier blocking stronger creatures off from the humans' world.

Yusuke shook his head a bit, and walked out of the park.

"I wonder how Keiko's doing," Yusuke said out loud. Then he felt a small amount of weight land on his head. He jumped, looking up to find a small blue bird with his style of hair on its head look down at him.

"Puu!" Yusuke shouted, laughing a bit.

His spirit beast smiled. "Puu!"

"So, I guess you missed me. I hope you've been bad over at grandma's," Yusuke laughed.

Puu glared a bit at him, pulling his hair with his talons. "Puu puu puu!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Yusuke yelled. Puu stopped, smiling, and started to act like his adorable self again.

"I'm glad you're happy..." the teen grumbled. "I had to spend a whole week with Kuwabara..."

Then Yusuke bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it, kid! Don't mess with the Great Kuwabara!"

Yusuke looked annoyed, punching his friend into the pavement. "Speak of the devil..."

"Ow! What'd you do that for Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted, standing up.

"For getting in my way," replied Yusuke, walking away, hands in his pockets and cigarette in his mouth.

Kuwabara started fuming. "Hey! You can't walk away from me!"

"Well, I'm doing just that right now, baka."

Kuwabara ran up to Yusuke to give him a nice kick in the ass, but had to get a rain check as he ended up on the ground with a shoe print highlighting his face.

Yusuke smiled. "No wonder why I like him; he's a good punching bag." With that, he laughed, making Puu chirp cheerfully.

He stopped in front of Keiko's house. Yusuke looked up at Puu, grinning a little. "Say, let's go pay Keiko a visit." Puu chirped some more as Yusuke opened the door.

"Hello?" he called out. He looked around the house. "Hm...it looks like no one's home. But then why would the door be unlocked?" Then he heard movement coming from his girlfriend's room. He walked toward it, hearing whispers.

"Puu..." Puu said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sssh..." Yusuke whispered as he pushed the door open. "Keiko?"

The scene he had interrupted was one that he had never wished to see. The cigerette fell from his mouth onto the floor as Yusuke stood there, shocked. Keiko looked at him, her face flushed from embarrassment as the boy she was caught kissing saw Yusuke. He grew scared, knowing Yusuke Urameshi's reputation very well, and fled out of the room. Yusuke let him go, seeing as his body felt like lead.

"Keiko...why?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko looked up at him, a bit sad. "You were busy, Yusuke...with being a Reikai Tantei..."

"That doesn't matter! I love you, Keiko..."

Keiko looked down at the floor. Yusuke looked for a response.

"Keiko...tell me the truth. Have you been seeing other guys for a while?" Yusuke asked seriously.

Keiko shook her head hesitantly. "No...not really..."

Yusuke slammed his fist into the wall, making the house shake for a second. "Don't lie to me, Keiko! I've known you way too long, and I know you would lie if you were about to hurt someone's feelings."

Keiko looked impervious from the house being shaken. "That's just it, Yusuke! We've known each other for way too long! I mean, I wait and wait for you to return from your stupid missions. And when you're back and we go out, another mission comes up. I'm starting to think that you love your job and fighting youkai more than you love me. I know I said I'd wait for you, Yusuke...but I need to see if someone else is my soul mate. I need to move on, and not be left waiting for something that will never be or will never last. I was young when I said I'd wait for you...I'm very sorry..."

Yusuke felt his heart being ripped out. Was being a Reikai Tantei taking over his life? He didn't think so. But, he always loved beating up youkai, seeing as he did have 1/6 youkai blood in him. Maybe Keiko _was _right in telling him that he loved fighting more than her. Yusuke was about to speak to her, seeing if they could still be together, but then his communication mirror started beeping.

Keiko sighed and turned away. "See...?"

Yusuke looked at her sadly, then glared when he opened the compact. "What now?"

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, "You have to come to Reikai quickly! Koenma...he..." Then she burst into tears.

The Reikai Tantei looked shocked, and was thinking that something was terribly wrong. "I'll be right there!" He snapped the communication mirror shut. "Something's wrong with Koenma."

"Just go. You always do. Just don't expect me waiting for you when you get back this time," Keiko said, more than a bit upset.

Yusuke looked at her, then sighed heavily, grabbing the panicking Puu as he left.

He slammed the front door, making it rattle. "Why now?" Yusuke sighed as he lit another cigarette. Puu sat on his head, feeling very depressed.

"Puu..." Puu squeaked sadly.

Yusuke felt tears coming, but he shook them away. "Ha! Like a girl can make Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective extraordinaire, feel miserable!"

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke looked to his left. "What now, baka?"

Kuwabara stopped in front of him. "I am not a baka!"

"Yeah, and the world is infested with fuzzy pink kitties..."

Kuwabara looked blankly at him, then shook his head. "Whatever! Have you heard about Koenma?"

"No, Botan called me to inform that I need to do my laundry...what do you think?"

"Well, what are we standing here for?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and released a gray puff of smoke into the air. Kuwabara ran off as Yusuke looked at Keiko's bedroom window with somber eyes, but then shook his head, running after Kuwabara with Puu clinging onto the raven haired teen's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a first chapter of a Yusuke story?

Yusuke/blinks/ You made me break up with Keiko?

Mitsukai no Awai: Do you still want to be with her or would you want to be with my OC?

Yusuke: With your OC! Your OCs are hot!

Mitsukai/fake innocent/ Aw...you're so sweet...

Kurama/pecks her cheek/ That reminds me of someone I know...

Mitsukai/blushes/ I love you kawaii kitsune/kisses him/

Yusuke/leaves, but comes back with a video camera/ Okay...gimme some action!

Arie: -.-' /walks in front of the camera and pushes it into Yusuke's face/

Yusuke: Ow! My face! X.X

Arie/drags him out of the room/ Please Review...


End file.
